Gas turbine engines can be used for a variety of purposes, such as power generation and other purposes. The gas turbine engines can have a combustor. In some cases, combustor can have three rings (A-ring, a B-ring, and a C-ring) arranged radically to permit parallel staging of the three rings. The A-ring can be an outer ring, the B-ring can be a middle ring, and the C-ring can be an inner ring. Fuel provided to the engines can be split between the A-ring, the B-ring, and the C-ring. Power generated by an engine can be determined by the fuel split to the engine. Adjusting the fuel split to the engine can adjust several outputs, including a NOx output, a CO output, and an acoustics output. An inappropriate fuel split to an engine can cause an undesirable result, such as too much acoustics output.